Dangerous Lust
by DaisyDukes96
Summary: 'I froze as Draco roughly pushed me up against the wall. Knotting his hands in my hair he leaned closer...' Holly Potter and Malfoy had tortured each other since first year. But what happens when this suddenly stops and she begins to become curious. What happens when Holly messes with things that ought not to be messed with,and worst of all begins to lust Malfoy. Follows HP and HBP
1. Chapter 1 Get your Flirt on Bro

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Harry Potter Characters, except for Holly Potter :)  
Those rights go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**CHP 1 - Get your flirt on Bro**

Today was a grim day to be in London. The skies were painted with grey clouds and lightening was striking just beneath the surface of them. The wind nipped at every piece of skin it could find and the overall mood was one of bleakness and solitude. The buildings helped create this atmosphere as they were coloured the same dull greys.

In a glass covered building, several work colleagues were staring out the window in horror. Suddenly a blonde man in his thirties, wearing a blue shirt and suit pants, made the first move and stood up from his chair, walking towards the window to gain a closer look.

Two colleagues who were facing away from the window turned around to see what was happening. As they did they mirrored the first mans movements. A short black woman wearing a matching suit jacket and pants, and an equally short plum man with brown hair joined, passing a man in his fourties wearing glasses, who had put his shaky cup of tea back onto his saucer.

For outside, the face of The Dark Lord was forming in the clouds, its mouth wide open as if to haunt you. From inside its mouth three death eaters flew, twisting and turning. They flew straight threw the central of London not caring whether muggles saw them or not. Narrowly missing a red double-decker bus, the death eaters took a sharp right.

They arrived at their destination after breaking threw both the front and back door of the Leaky Cauldron, and then demolishing the wall, which was actually an entrance to Diagon Alley. They finished their performance by crashing into the window of Ollivanders Wand Shop and creating an enormous earsplitting explosion

Shattered glass spread out, combined with spits of fire causing several wizards fell to the ground at the impact. People screamed with terror and clawed they way away from the now destroyed shop as two death eaters emerged in silver masks. The one known as Fenir Greyback dragged a struggling Ollivander ouutside, with a clothed bag over his head. They made a hasty escape as they flew straight upwards, hauling Mr. Ollivander with them. In the background Fred and Georges new shop flashed a soft blue colour slowly.

From there they flew straight over to a bridge that crossed the River Thames. On the bridge a middle-aged man was taking a picture of a woman with a short blonde bob, obviously tourists, as other business workers crossed at a fast pace. Crossing each other underneath the bridge they turned invisible for a short period of time, whilst breaking the support structure of the bridge. This caused the bridge to tilt in both directions, resulting in the people on the bridge clinging for their lives on either railing waiting to see what would happen next. Unfortunately for them the bridge broke even further creating a frightening frantic feel between the muggles and in one last act of desperation everyone ran in opposite directions to get away from the nightmare that they were in.

The bridge was soon collapsing fast and more steel cables flew out, almost hitting an elderly couple hurrying to get off the bridge. Finally the bridge collapsed into the River Thames, and stayed there. This lead the death eaters to be home free, as they made a clean getaway, successfully kidnapping Mr. Ollivander.

* * *

I was sitting with my twin brother Harry in a small cafe, that was positioned in the London Underground. The differences between me and my brother was that my hair was longer than his and he wore glasses, whereas I did not. Also whilst Harry had straight black hair, my hair was brown. I'm guessing a mix of red and black, as my hair had a light red tinge in the sun. Also my scar was on the back of my shoulder not my forehead, a result of me lying down that horrible night. Wow I was even lazy as a baby.

Harry was reading the latest edition of the Daily Profit, and was reading an article inside, whilst I was reading the article on the front. 'Bridge collapses. Death toll Rises' is what it read. No doubt the work of death eaters. It made me both disgusted and angry at how people like them could find pleasure in other peoples suffering. Having had enough of reading the depressive article that made me want to cry, I abruptly stood up and made my way over to the green counter at the back of the cafe.  
I ordered my cake, and whilst the woman was fetching it I noticed the tall, striking black girl turn and give Harry a glance. She then looked at me and then quickly away.

It was obvious she wanted to talk to Harry so what was stopping her. Was it me? So I did the nicest thing I could do in this situation, I helped her.

'Go on. It's okay.' I whispered to her. She looked at me like I was crazy, so I gestured my head in Harry's direction and she seemed to finally understand. So with that being done she picked up her round tray and walked cautiously over to Harry and stopped and turned herself in front of the table.

'Harry and Holly Potter' she suddenly announced. Harry seemed suprised she knew his name, but to be honest so was I. Because of this Harry lowered his paper.

'Who's harry Potter' she asked.

'Oh No one,' replied Harry, laying his paper fully on the table. 'Bit of a tosser really.'

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me, which in turn made both the girl and Harry look at me funnily. So I just shook my head and turned away just in time, as the woman behind the counter was pushing my cake at me. I turned back around, facing my brother and continued eavesdropping on their conversation. She had given Harry a cute smile, and took a step closer to his table.

'Funny that paper of yours' she said. 'Couple of nights ago I could've sworn I saw a picture move.'

'Really' Harry chuckled, probably because the picture did actually move she just didn't know.

The girl chuckled back 'Yeah thought I was going round the twist.' I almost laughed out loud but I held my tongue.

The girl smile suddenly decreased. She gave Harry a coy look before walking away swinging her hips a little. I knew what she was doing, she wanted Harry to ask her out. Luckily I had taught Harry all of this, and he obliged, obviously seeing the same signs I did. As she had started walking back she smiled at me as if to say 'thank you.'

'Hey I was wondering-' Harry started but he was cut off.

'Eleven' The girl had said. 'That's when I get off. You can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter.' She gave him one last cheeky smile before returning behind the counter. Harry who still had the biggest smile on his face, looked me, in which I returned with a fake gag. This earned me a glare from my brother before he turned around.

I looked down at my plate to see I had one bite left. Huh? Oh I must have been too absorbed in their conversation to notice I was eating it. With that being said or thought really, I had the last piece savoring it. It tasted alright but could have been creamier. I put the empty plate on the counter behind me and sauntered back to the table, flopping down lazily into the chair.

'Get you Harry, Pulling' I teased with a giggle. Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes.

''But you need to check your breath. Cause you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something 'cause your breath STINKS. ' I wrinkled my nose.

I got another glare from Harry before he turned to the side, smelt his breath, produced a packet of tic-tacs, taking one and eating it. How rude!I mockingly thought. Just as he was putting the packet away in his pocket I opened my mouth to tell him to share but stopped when I noticed something must have caught his eye as he slowly stood up. He walked to the window, passing a man I didn't know was there. He had a pinstripe suit on with his dark hair slicked back. He appeared to be one of those business men that were stuck up their own arses.

'Harry...' I called out to him, but all I got was a silence. I looked out the window from where I sat but all I could see was a flickering light. Why is Harry interested in that I thought, but to be fair it did create a creepy feel.

Having enough of this I quickly stood as Harry cleared the condensation from the window with his black sleeve. I found this ironic because his glasses were supposed to make things clearer anyway. I also passed the man and stood next to Harry as a train was passing by.

As the train left I saw Dumbledore staring straight at us, his long white beard and hair blowing softly in the wind. I stared straight back, starting a mini staring contest. I was doing well until my brother gently tugged my arm and broke my concentration.

'Come on Holls, lets go see what he wants.'

'Haaaarrryyy' I moaned. 'I've lost now.' Harry just raised his eyebrow. 'I lost the staring contest now!' I whined. Harry just smirked and pulled me out the cafe.

On the way to meet Dumbledore we had to go the long way round, which consisted of about a million stairs and me complaining until my brother hit me on the arm. When we came out through the mouth of the stairs, my brother took flank at Dumbledore's left side, whilst I made my way round to his right. I saw that Dumbledore had turned around and was facing a poster ad for a new perfume called Divine Magic.

Dumbledore broke the silence with his arms crossed and said. 'You've been reckless this summer Harry-' Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, 'and you too Holly.' My turn. I smiled as innocently as I could at my headmaster.

'I like riding round on trains' responded my twin. He saw the look I was giving him. 'Takes my mind off things' he explained.

Oh right, I get it now. Stress reliever. Weird one still. I turned back to the poster and waited a few seconds.

'Yolo' I stated.

'Pardon' spoke Professor Dumbledore. Guess he's not as down with the kids as I thought.

'Yolo. You only live once' I began. 'It's why I've been careless this summer,' I finished my explanation with a shrug of my shoulders. Dumbledore seemed to accept this answer as he nodded his head.

'Rather unpleasant to behold isn't it' Dumbledore spoke once again, twisting his hand in the air at the same time. 'The tale is thrilling, if I say so myself.'

What is he talking about?

'But now is not the time to tell it' he continued. I was still stuck on figuring out what he meant when he dragged me away from my thoughts.

'Take my arm' Dumbledore spoke firmly but softly. My conscience screamed at me not to take it, but I trusted Dumbledore so I did as I was told and linked my arm through his.

Harry stared at the arm for a second before looking round. I realized where he was looking, at the girl who was stood outside the shop as it was being locked up. It was obvious she was looking for Harry by the way she looked around. Ooh harsh, Harry has to play the bad guy and stand her up. Ouch.

'Do as I say' Dumbledore ordered Harry still softly.

'Come on Harry don't be a wimp,' I chipped in. After what seemed like a lifetime Harry took our headmasters arm.

* * *

**So watcha think? First Impressions are Everything you know?  
**

**Review - and feel free to give me Constructive Criticism **  
**Follow & Favorite, if you feel like it ;) **

**Love Maddie xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Reverse Pyscology

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any Harry Potter characters except Holly. All rights go to J.K Rowling **

**So there's no confusion, this book is a movie-verse and follows the content and movie script. Because of this, Draco does not come into the story untill chapter 4  
Please REVIEW...**

* * *

CHP 2 - Reverse Pyscology

Imagine feeling squeezed through the smallest tube possible, whilst your intestines are being pulled in a different direction. Add that to the rushing wind and a normal motion sickness and that's how I felt at this exact moment in time. When we appeared wherever we were moments later, I fell down due to dizziness. Harry helped me up, when I suddenly pushed him out the way startling him, running straight to waist high wall and vomiting behind it.

Oh, look a carrot! Wait, why are their always carrots in vomit?

After I had finished throwing up, I returned to Dumbledore and Harry, who brought me into a loving brothers embraced and rubbed my back to help get rid of the queasy feeling. He then turned to Dumbledore.

'We just apparated, didn't we'

'Indeed quite successfully too I might add, in you case' Came Dumbledores reply. 'Most people vomit the first time, like Miss Potter here.'

'I can't imagine why' I muttered before leaning my head back onto Harry's shoulder.

I quickly surveyed my surroundings. It seemed as if we were in a little village square. There was a big monument thing in the middle with a clock on top, and on top of the clock was a small cross. Behind us there were little small cottages, that you might see in the countryside. Suddenly Dumbledore turned and headed straight into the village where all the cottages were. Harry and I both looked at each other for a moment before deciding to turn and follow our Professor. We had to run to catch up with him, as he had gotten quite some way ahead of us.

'Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton' Dumbledore told us as soon as we were by his side. We walked past another waist high brick wall with an equally high hedge on top.

'Harry, Holly, I assume right about now, you're wondering why I've brought you both here' Dumbledore immedietely spoke again, and turned to me giving me a knowing smile. What? Professor Mcgonagall always said I had a curiosity that the cat would have envied.

Just then we turned into a gap in the hedge to be greeted with quite a large country house. It's front door had be broken and was leaning diagonally in the middle of the door frame and the bottom four windows smashed. The rest of the exterior seemed fine, with three windows on the first floor and a sweet little round window on the top floor.

As Harry saw this he answered Dumbledores question. 'Actually, sir, after all these years, I just sort of go with it'

'Yeah and you just have to drag me into it too' I muttered under my breath.

But obviously not quiet enough as Harry heard it and gave me a look to say 'Yeah right.' So I just did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

'Wands out Harry, Holly' Dumbledore said seemingly concerned about what had obviously gone on.

I pulled out my wand from my boot, and followed the males in front of me. Dumbledore obviously went first to asses the situation. As we stepped inside we looked around and lit up our wands, before turning right to enter what looked like a dining room. It was hard to tell as their were claw marks on the wall. Pictures were ripped. Curtains pulled down. Furniture broken and a chandelier broken on the floor, leaving glass everywhere. To say I wasn't scared would be a total lie, but I was more than determined to find out what was going on.

'Horace' Dumbledore whispered. A few seconds later he tried again. 'Horace'

We walked past a piano which had been destroyed. It's legs had been pulled off leaving it dipped on the floor, the strings inside ripped out and the keys smashed. What a waste I thought.

Under a crushed lamp was the latest Daily Prophet with none other than the article about the 'Chosen Ones.' As I was about to step by the newspaper something red splattered onto it. Is that blood? Oh my gosh it is! My breathing grew faster, as both Harry and I raised our wands to look up and see a gaping hole in the ceiling showing the wooden floorboards above it.

More blood splattered down onto Harry's forehead, and I grimaced. Harry raised his hand to wipe the blood off but Dumbledore caught his arm first. Dumbledore took his own hand, took the blood off Harry's head with a finger and licked it.

Le Gasp! Dumbledore was a vampire. I immedietely forgot my fear as the word gross passed through my mind. My face turned into one of disgust and I shuddered. Sir then turned back around with a quizzical expression, and stalked forward to a chair that had been unharmed by the chaos.

That's weird, why leave a chair unharmed. But what I failed to notice was the two shoes poking out from underneath the chair. Dumbledore walked closer to the the chair with caution, and Harry and I followed. When Dumbledore poked the chair with his wand an old face popped out the top frightening me to death.

'AAAARRRGGGHHHH' I screamed, before I could stop myself.

'Merlins Beard' The chair shouted, and then continued on to stand up. 'No need to disfiguire me Albus'

'Well I must say you make a very convincing armchair Horace' Dumbledore told "Horace", as he was transfiguiring back into his normal body.

As he was returning to normal, the chair gave off loud springing noises, which I assumed were the springs in the chair diseppearing. I watched in fascination at what magic could do.

Horace replied, 'It's all in the Upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally.' I giggled at this, and Harry smiled at me. 'What gave me away?' Questioned Horace.

Dumbledore pointed his wand to the roof where the blood was. 'Dragon Blood' he announced.

Horace looked at Dumbledore in understanding and simply said 'Oh.' I giggled again as one of his arms still looked like the armchair.

'Oh yes, introductions' Dumbledore continued. He turned to me and my twin. 'Harry, Holly, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine Horace Slughorn,' he pointed his wand back at Horace.

Horace smiled kindly and waved his arm that still looked like the chair at us. I smiled back and pointed to his arm. Horace looked down at his arm before shaking it. That seemed to help as his arm returned back to normal, leaving him in some fancy silk pajamas and a lilac dressing gown with stripes on.

'Horace, well you know who these are' Dumbledore was still doing the introductions.

Horace finally seemed to notice who we were. 'Harry and Holly Potter' Horace then chuckled, walking over to a door shutting and locking it. What is he so afraid of?

'You weren't by any chance waiting for someone else were you?' The professor questioned knowingly.

Horace turned back around to face us 'Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean.' He asked pretending to be confused. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Oh alright, the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like?' He finished, looking around paranoid that one might just pop out.

However Horace continued. 'You can only say no so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week. Muggles who own this are in the Canary Islands.'

Harry looked over sympathetically at Horace. Wow, so Horace ended up trashing the house. Ooh naughty.

'Well, I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you? Mind.' Dumbledore told Horace who stepped back. Exactly what I was thinking Dumblydore.

Dumbledore then waved his wand over to his left shoulder height and dragged it into a straight line past his right shoulder. Pieces of broken glass from the chandelier and a mirror, magically put them back together. The tables became straight and the Piano was fixed. Newspapers floated back onto tables, and records for the record player were neatly stacked. A silver candelebra almost hit me and Harry in the head, so I ducked and he leaned out the way.

Even the ceiling became fixed, and the chandelier twisted itself back into the roof. Then I realized there was a squeaking coming from under Harry's converse. We both looked down and sure enough the last piece of the chandelier was wiggling to get free. I elbowed Harry and he lifted his foot up. Immedietely the glass piece rushed to the chandelier liked it was desperatley trying to save its life.

Harry and I turned back around just as a picture was straightening itself out. I looked on in complete awe. Did I mention I loved magic?

'That was fun' Dumbledore stated, in which I returned with a cheesy smile. 'Do you mind if I use the loo' He continued.

'No, of corse' was Horace's response. With that being said Dumbledore passed Harry and I to go find the toilet.

However Horace shouted after Dumbledore. 'Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus. The answer is still no. Absolutely and unequivocally no'

Harry had just finished putting his wand away in his jacket, so I did the same and stuffed mine back into my boot. Alright then I thought, just as Horace gave us a funny smile and chuckled uncomfortably. We stared back at him.

Horace turned to Harry. 'You're very like your father. Except for the eyes. You have your-'

'My mothers eyes, Yeah' Harry cut him off.

'You both do. But how did you get your hair colour' Horace asked me.

'Um, I guess it was a mixture of black and red.' I answered as truthfully as I could.

Horace smiled again. 'Lilly. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was muggle-born.'

'One of my best friends is muggle born. She's the best in our year.' I spoke to Horace with a little anger. I hate it when people are prejudiced.

Horace suddenly looked suprised. 'Oh please don't think I'm predjudiced. No, no no. Your mother was one of my absolute favourites. Look there she is.' He pointed to a table filled with pictures. 'Right at the front.'

I narrowed my eyes at Horace before relaxing and smiling. I joined Harry at the table, staring at the picture of our beautiful mother holding up her glass in toast at the picture, and her head titled slightly to the side.

'All mine each and every one,' Horace proudly said. 'Ex-students I mean.' No duh? I mean if they were all his kids, he'd be a MAJOR player.

'You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily...' Horace continued, but I zoned out staring at my mother.

I felt tears building up in my eyes and I forced them back in. I missed her terribly. I noticed Harry pick up a picture in the corner of my eye but I was still concentrated on the picture of my mum.

Professor Dumbledore waltzed back in, loudly asking a question and tearing me away from the picture.

'Horace. Do you mind if I take this?' was his question. 'I do love knitting patterns.'

Harry pulled me over to Dumbledore, and pulled me into a side hug quietly comforting me, as I was still struggling not to cry.

'Yes, of course. But you're not leaving are you?' Horace suddenly sounded frightened.

'Oh, I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts. Oh, well. You're like my friends here, the Potters, one of a kind.' Dumbledore explained to the old man. 'Well, bye-bye Horace.'

My lips twitched as I realised what Dumbledore was doing. 'See ya' I spoke. Horace Slughorn looked torn about what to do as the three of us turned to leave, taking the knitting magazine with us. We walked outside and closed the front door, with a quite noise. Walking down the pathway outwards, Slughorn pratically ran outside. Harry and I turned around.

'Alright. I'll do it. But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise. These are mad times we live in. Mad!' Slughorn finished his speech, with a final hand flick, signifying his frustration. He then proceeded to walk back in the house.

'They are indeed' Dumbledore triumphantly smiled, and walked away humming.

'Nice reverse physcology, sir. I like it' I grinned at him. He grinned back.

'Sir what was all that about' Harry confusedly asked, as I felt the same.

Dumbledore leant his magazine on his chest.

'You are both talented, famous and powerful. Everything Horace values. Proffessor Slughorn is probably going to try to collect you Harry,' I snorted. 'You too Holly.'

My face became serious, and I sighed deeply.

'You would both be his crowing jewels' Dumbledore went on. 'That's why he's returning to it's crucial he should return.' We walked back to the centre of the square next to the monument thing again, and our headmaster looked up to the pretty stars. Ooooh theres the shape of a cat!

'I taught I taw a puddy tat, I did. I did taw a puddy tat. ' I announced. Gotta love Sylvester. I got strange looks in return.

'I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was truthfully, very pretty, the girl.' Dumbledore apologised, ignoring my statement.

Harry smirked. 'It's alright sir. I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse.'

'Oh you'll not be returning to Little Whinging tonight, Harry' Came the response of the Old, powerful man. I laughed out right, which earned me a slap from my brother.

'But sir what about Hedwig? And my trunk.?' Harry hurridely asked.

'Oh my gosh, Syrup!' I yelled. Syrup was my owl and got her name for being a unique colour of gold.

'Both are waiting for you. You aswell Holly.' Dumbledore held out his arm and it was me who took the arm last this time.

The horrible feeling washed over me again as we dissaperated, landing in a huge block of water near the Burrow. Harry grunted whilst I moaned.

'Holly are you okay' Came Harry's concerned tone.

'No, but don't worry I don't think I'll throw up again.' Harry nodded, and then lifted his foot up and groaned.

His converse were ruined. Luckily my boots were knee high and leather protected so they were okay. Harry waded in the water and stared at something. Ginny in her bedroom window.

I goraned again and walked past him. 'Perve' I mumbled, and I narrowly missed being hit. 'Okay twin abuse, that's the third time you've pretty much hit me!' Harry just smiled innocently. Idiot.

With that being said we walked towards the Burrow. Harry leading and me dawdling looking at the stars. Both enjoying the comfortable silence. We finally arrived at the door and Harry gestured for me to go in first. We walked in to hear Ginny saying.

'Apparently their wandering about the house' I almost gigled.

'Really' Was that Hermione's voice?

'Really' Harry said, causing Ginny to run to the kitchen startled, whilst I raised my eyebrows and smiled widely.

'Holly! Harry!' Mrs Weasley cried.

Ginny stood their for a minute before running to Harry and encasing him in a big hug. They both pulled away slowly, as Mrs Weasley danced down the stairs. Unfortunately for Mrs Weasley, Hermione overtook her on the bottom step. Ginny turned to me and gave me a hug before pulling a funny face at me.

'Holly! Harry!' Hermione shreiked. She gave Harry a hug first since Ginny was hugging me.

'Hello' Harry replied laughing. Mione then moved on to me and almost suffocated me, not that I minded she was like my sister.

'Holly! I missed you so much!' she shouted. I noticed she had a white toothbrush in her hand.

'What a lovely suprise' Mrs Weasely celebrated, as Ron gave Harry a manly hug. He then turned to me.

Ron picked me up and twirled me whilst I squealed before setting me down and hugging me. He was always like another brother to me. I then ruffled his hair in turn.

'Looking good Ronnikins' I teased. Ron groaned, he absolutely hated his nickname. Mrs Weasely had finished hugging Harry and moved onto me. Encasing me with motherly love.

'Why didn't you let us know you were both coming?' Mrs Weasely asked, evidently not actually caring but glad to see us.

'We didn't know.-' Harry began

'Dumbledore. ' I finshed for him.

'Oooh that man. But what would we do without him.' Mrs Weasely laughed.

'You've got a bit of... toothpaste, right there' Ron pointed out to Mione. Mione just embarrassingly laughed and ignored him. Can anyone say AWKWARD TUTLE!

After that Harry and I went to separate rooms to unpack. I also gave Syrup an owl treat and she nipped my hand affectionately. From there we went into Rons room. We being, Me, Harry, Mione, and Ronnikins. Harry sat roasting a screwed up Daily Profit ontop of a tray on top of a chair, by twirling his wand, and we all sat around it.

'So when did you get here' Harry asked Mione as I was playing thumb war with Ron. I was winning. Yey.

'Few days ago.' Mione answered. Her cat meowed and stalked off. 'Though for a while I wasn't sure I was coming.'

Ron and I stopped and faced the others as Ron spoke. 'Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no buisness going back to Hogwarts. That its too dangerous.'

I scoffed, unlike Harry who furrowed his eyebrows. 'Oh come on.'

'She's not alone' Mione interupted. 'Even my parents, and their muggles know something bad's happening.'

'Anyway Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy... and it took a few days but she came around.' Ron finished his story.

Harry finally spoke, 'But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?'

Mione looked like she was gonna say something but then decided against it. 'Spit it out 'Mione' I ordered.

She glared at me but then reluctantly said ' There's been a lot of talk recently that...Dumbledore's got a bit old.' I laughed so loud I hurt my own ears.

'Rubbish!' My twin almost immedietley shouted. 'Well, he's only..' Harry paused for a second. 'What is he?' he looked to Ron.

Ron looked to the ceiling as he thought and then spoke. 'Hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years'

'Well obviously Dumblydore wasn't born yesterday then' I chipped in with a smile.

Everyone looked at me then burst out laughing. This is how it should be I thought. Easy going. With that done I went to bed feeling happier then ever.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it... So please Review :) **

**Love Maddie xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Joke Shop

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, except Holly. All rights go to J.K Rowling. **

**So theres no confusion this story is a movie-verse and Draco does not appear untill chapter 4.**

**Please REVIEW...**

* * *

CHP 3 - The Unbreakable Vow and Joke Shop

_3rd Person Pov _

Two women were walking along the backstreets of a dodgy part of London. They both had black waterproof coats on with the hoods right up so no one could see their faces properly.

'Cissy you can't do this he can't be trusted' Bellatrix Lestrange hissed to her sister Narcissa Malfoy, as she hurridley turned a corner.

'The Dark Lord trusts him' retorted the blonde, Narcissa Malfoy.

'The Dark Lord's mistaken,' Bellatrix carried on. There was certainly envy her voice, because the Dark Lord trusted him the most, even above Bellatrix.

'Pffft' Narcissa replied knowing her sister was jelous.

Both women pressed their backs against the cold brick walls, obscuring them from view as a few children rode past on bicycles, splashing water everywhere. Narcissa took this as her opening and walked around the corner out into the open, knocking on Severus Snapes black door with the golden kocker. She held onto her hood to keep her face hidden. She wasn't supposed to be here, and she didn't want to risk getting found. Suddenly the door opened and none other than Wormtail appeared. He lead them to a drawing room where Snape was lazily reading a newspaper, behind him 3 bookcases stuffed to the brim.

'Run along Wormtail' he drawled. When Wormtail did not move from the door, Snape shot him an annoyed glare and with a flick of his wand the door shut in Wormtails face.

Narcissa was then placed in a chair with a glass of red wine, her coat now off. 'I know I ought not to be here. ' She paused and looked down. 'The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this.'

Bellatrix walked passed her sister and picked up an ornament on Snapes mantleplace and tipped it upside down inspecting it, her coat still on.

'If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak.' Snape noticed Bellatrix messing with his property. 'Put it down, Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours.' He scoled Bellatrix like a child.

Bellatrix let her arm dangle for a moment whilst she looked at Snape. She then rolled her eyes and placed the ornament back where it belonged very sarcastically, and then gave Snape a pointed look. However Snape had not even turned in her direction and kept his conversation with Mrs. Malfoy.

'As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa.'

'You?' Bellatrix interupted sounding angrily suprised. 'The Dark Lord told you?'

Snape turned back to Narcissa. 'Your sister doubts me. Understandable over the years I've played my part well that I have decieved one of the greatest wizards of all time.' Bellatrix snorts for a few seconds. 'Dumbledore is a great wizard only a fool would question it' Snape defended.

'I don't doubt you Severus' The blonde speaks.

'You should be honoured Cissy. As should Draco ' Bellatrix shows the Dark Lord her loyalty.

'He's just a boy' Narcissa's face drops into that of a worried mothers.

'I can not change the Dark Lords mind but it might be possible for me to help Draco' Snape assures Cissy.

Narcissa Malfoy opens her mouth 'Severus' she breathes and almost thanks Snape when her sister butts in. 'Swear to it. Make the Unbreakable Vow.'

Bellatrix may not like what her sister is doing but she will be damned if she thinks that Snape will actually help her nephew. She walks up to the both of them and circles Severus.  
'It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort. But when it matters most, he'll just slither back into his hole.' She patronizes Snape ending her speech in a whisper. 'Coward'

'Take out your wand' he orders Bellatrix calmly. Both women look at Snape. Bellatrix with suprise and Narcissa with thankfulness that her son will be helped. Narcissa and Snape holds each others wrists, and he turns them sideways in the air. Bellatrix uses her wand to create a binding golden chain.

'Will you Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fufill the Dark Lords wishes?' Bellatrix asks.

'I will' comes Snapes monotone reply. His face void of any emotion, keeping his real feelings buried within.

'And will you to the best of your ability protect him from harm'

'I will'

'And if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?'

'I will' Thats it the deal was sealed. The Unbreakable Vow had been made and Cissy took her hand back reluctantly.

* * *

_Holly Pov_

The Weaselys and Harry and I went to Diagon Alley to see Fred and Georges joke shop, Weaselys Wizard Weazes. On the outside of the shop was a robotic arm and head which lifted off the hat ontop of the head to reveal a rabbit, but after the first time it would disappear. A very muggle magic trick I thought.

Inside small fireworks were flying around. There was laughter from all areas of the shop, and there was a joyful and happy atmosphere in the air. Fred and George stood on a staircase shouting out to those only just enetered what the store had to offer.

_(Sorry if I don't get which twin is right. I'm kinda bad with twin differences.)_  
'Step up. Step up' they both shouted.

'We've got Fainting Fancies' Fred started. Just then something whizzed inbetween the two of them and they had to lean in opposite directions.

'Nosebleed Nougettes' continued George

'And just in time for school' Fred again

'Puking Pastilles' they ended together aswell.

The twins moved onto a child who had just eaten a Puking Pastille. 'Into the cauldron handsome.'

A girl had just shaken hands with a boy and now her hair had become statically charged, making it standup on end. You could see the blue lines of static going thew her afro. Ron and I turned around to see a small robotic version of Dolores Umbridge wheeling along a tightrope, shouting her famous line "I will have order".

I remembered her from last year, and almost shuddered at the horrible memories. I tried to find my twin and found him talking to the twins about Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Just before I arrived though the twins had took off, not noticing me. Oh well.

I went back to find Ron who was looking at something.

'Buy it Ronnikins' I insisted. 'I'm getting some Fainting Fancies, and something to prank Ferret boy with.' I smirked evily. Hehehehehehe. I am evil.

'Alright, alright. I'll see if I can get a discount from my brothers, I don't have enough.' My bestfriend practically moaned.

I looked around the merchandise for the specific products I wanted, leaving Ron to search for his brothers himself. It was then I noticed that 'Mione was by the Love Potions with Ginny. What on earth? She can't be seriosuly considering buying one. Idiot. It was then that the Weasley twins swooped down and started talking to them, this resulted in Fred and George laughing, and Ginny stomping off in a huff. Daaaaaaaaymn, that girl looks mad scary when she's annoyed.

It was then I noticed Cormac McLaggen totally checking out 'Mione. Ooooh someones got the hots. 'Mione also saw the look McLaggen was giving her and put the potion down, looking uncomfortable. Yeah bitch, you better put that potion back. He he. It was then I spotted Ronnikins approaching his brothers on a set of stairs with pruple railings, and I moved closer to listen to their conversation.

'How much for this' Ron asked.

'Five Galleons' they both replied. I started to make my way over.

'How much for me' Ron tried again.

'Five galleons' the Weasley twins said again.

'But I'm your brother' Ron mumbled in disbelief that his brothers weren't going to give him a discount. Oh poor Ronnikins, thought he was going to get a discount but instead got dissed. Unlucky.

His brothers just shrugged their shoulders. 'Ten galleons.' By this time I had approached the three brothers.

'HOLLY' both twins cried. Fred and George picked me up between the two of them and squeezed the life out of me.

'Hey guys' I wheezed once I was put down. Man they can squeeze.

'What can we do for you?' Fred asked slinging his arm round my shoulders and pulling me close to him.

'Oh, err I was just wondering how much these fainting fancies were,' I questioned back. Had I forgot to mention I picked up a random pack from a shelf on my way over. No? Oh oops.

'Well because it's you...' George started.

'And because you're our favourite person...' Fred carried on.

'Feel free to take whatever you want.' George grinned at me.

'Oh my gosh! You guys!' I pratically shouted, jumping up and down and pulling the twins in for a huge hug. They just laughed and hugged me back. We pulled apart when we heard a throat being cleared. Rons jaw had dropped.

'Seriously, you're letting her take whatever you want, but you can't even give your brother this' Ron pointed to whatever he was holding.

'You snooze you loose' I started.

'Sorry mate' Fred smirked. You could obviously tell he wasn't sorry.

'You could be our triplet Holls' George thoughtfully announced.

'Come on,lets go' Ron snapped and turned away.

I turned back to the mischeivously grinning twins. Giving them a scolding look and telling them I had my own twin, I hugged them goodbye and hurried after my twin and friends. On the way out Lavender Brown a girl from Gryffindor, with light borwnish blonde krimped hair with a pink headband in, decided to speak to Ron.

'Hi Ron' she squeaked out with a small wave.

'Hi' replied Ron carelessly, obviously still mad at his brothers.

The four of us continued our way outside into the bitter cold wind. In contrast to the bright orange shop, the rest off Diagon Alley looked dull and lifeless. Two young children, a boy and a girl, inserted their money, gathered a stripy paper bag and took some nuts that a minature dragon had just roasted from a WWW stand.

'How are Fred and George doing it?' Hermione questioned outloud. 'Half the alleys closed down,' she then rationalized.

'Fred, reckons people need a laugh these days' Ron justified back.

'I reckon he's right' both my twin and I spoke at once.

'JINX' I suddenly then shreiked, receiving concerened looks from my friends.

'Holly we're not doing this' Harry, ever the fun killer announced. What crawled up his ass and died? I just pouted at him as we passed a few wizards dressed in regular wizard clothing; robes that matched the bleak shops.

I looked around, and noticed that something was different about Ollivanders Wand Shop compared to the rest of them. It was completley annihaliated! Every window destroyed with glass shards scattered on the floor, all the wooden supports bent at odd angles. However the door stood still as if no one had touched it, except of corse for the glass squares broken on it.

People who do this to others have no life. I nudged Hermione and gestured my head towards the shop. She looked appalled at the sight in front of her.

'Oh no, everyone got their wands from Ollivanders' she spoke softly.

Harry decided to take a closer look at the shop in hopes of figuring out what had happened, and walked towards the door. The rest of us followed cautiously, wondering what in the name of hell Harry was doing.

* * *

**Don't worry, our precious Draco Malfoy will be in the next chapter :)  
Hope you liked it... So please Review**

**Love Maddie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Stalking Blondes

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except Holly. All rights go to J.K Rowling. **

**This story is a movie-verse. Please REVIEW...**

** DRACO is in this one... Yummy**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Stalking Blondes

My twin walked up the step to the shop, and pushed open the creaky old door, which suprisingly didn't fall off its hinges. Harry left the door to swing wide open as it softly crashed against the shops right-hand display window with a thud. I followed in pursuit of Harry , and then Ron and then 'Mione, all of us taking diferent areas of the shop to investigate what had happened.

'From the looks of the burnt wood and catastrophic mess, it looks as if there was an explosion here' Harry pondered.

'Heh' I snorted in retaliation and made a sacrcastic comment. 'Well done Sherlock Holmes.' For this comment I received yet another of my twins glares, to which I just smirked and walked away.

Ron had walked up to the left-hand display window, which was broken and burnt beyond repair. 'Harry' he said.

Harry then proceded to walk behind Ron and look out the window.

'Is it me, or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't wanna be followed' Ron continued.

As he was saying this 'Mione and I had both moved up to peer out the windowless display window. Ronnikins turned around to face us.

He was right though for once, Draco and Narcissa did look suspicous as they looked around paranoid as if someone was watching them, clothed in their usual attire of smart black clothing e.g like a black-tie event. In contrast to this both their platinum blonde hair stood out immensly. When they seemed to think no-one was watching, they slipped down a back-street. Knock-Turn Alley.

'Alright' I smirked evilly. 'Agent Holly, on yet another mission.' With that being said I turned and bolted out the door.

I could hear the others protests of 'Holly, come back here' and 'Holly don't you dare' and just simply, 'Hoooooollllyyyy'

I stopped outside of Knock-Turn Alley and waved them over, just as I saw the disappearing head of the famous Draco Malfoy. He had grown over the summer and gotten new muscles, I noted. Lookin' gooooood.

Oh Holly, eeeewwww really. You're gonna say that about Draco Malfoy of ALL people. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust, just as the others arrived, all of them giving me glares. I gave them my innocent smile, and we all turned to look down the alley-way in a line. Me in front of corse.

'Come on' I whispered and followed the Malfoy's, passing by a wanted poster of Fenir Greyback.

The others soon mimicked me, and followed me down the alleyway. Keeping close to the shadows we took many small twists and turns. Man, this is like an underground tunnel. How cool. We saw Draco take a sharp left after passing by a man muttering to a wall. Hmmm maybe thats where the phrase, it's like talking to a brick wall comes from. But to be honest this guy looked as if he was having a nice old conversation. Maybe I should try it. Ooooooh.

As we passed him I noticed there was a small gap in the wall where one brick had been pulled out, but now I was to interested in finding where Draco was going so I put on my determined face and walked faster. We saw men being dragged along by black bull-dogs. If it was any other time I would have laughed at the scene, but I soon found Draco following his 'mummy' down some steps. They took another turn left, down some small steps and stopped outside a shop.

Narcissa entered first just as we arrived after them at the top of the steps. Hermione and I stayed on one-side as Ron and Harry moved to the other side. Draco hesitated before curling his mouth up into a snarl and entering the shop. The shop then shut with a bell ringing, that normally signifys when a person has entered.

Harry looked at me as if to say 'What now.' But from where I stood I could see a light had turned on overhead of the roof, and that we could climb onto said roof and get a look through a shop window. Harry seemed to catch on as he also looked at the roof, smiling at me.

'Alright boost me up' I whispered, even though Harry had already climbed up, forgetting his dearest sister. 'Alright Ronnikins, looks like your helping me.'

'But I thought you could climb well, ' was his answering question.

'I can but I'm tired, so be a gentlemen and help me up' I frowned.

Ron huffed, and put his hands into a stirrup, before lifting me up, and then pushing me onto the roof, in turn pushing my butt.

'Ron, I know I'm beautiful and sexy but please don't touch my ass' I stated, looking back down at him.

'Oh Holly, shut up. I didn't mean to touch your butt. Now I have Holly germs.' He moaned and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

'Betcha wouldn't of minded if it was 'Mione's butt would ya?' I smirked back. In return both my friends flushed scarlett, giving me a glare. Thats what you get, I triumphantly thought.

We all finally climbed up just to see Draco, Narcissa, and two death-eaters go out the back entrance of the shop into a secret back shop. Through the window we could see Draco looking at an old ornate cupboard. It was plain black with silver detailing. His mother stood behind him, watching her son with sorrowful eyes.

Just then Draco started running his hand over the cupboard and trying the handle out. And then he did something weird, he literally pressed himself against the cupboard. Yep cause when you buy cupboards you normally feel them up, I thought sarcastically.

I also took note that Draco had a silver ring on the fourth finger on his right hand. From there my gaze travelled up his arm, down his body and back up to his face. He had a slightly squarish face, which brought out his promonent cheek bones. But what had always fascinated me about Draco was his eyes; they were ice blue, and matched up to the ice part, as they were just as cold. My interest slipped down to his lips, full and slightly pink from the cold. He looked... beautiful, and hot.

Oh God Holly, stop it right now, I mentally scolded myself. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. The guy who is my brothers worst enemy, and calls my best-friend a Mudblood. And hates me with all his might, we've been teasing each other since our first year at Hogwarts.

My brother then started slipping a little so he grabbed hold of the top of the roof and pulled himself up, a little bit over to the other side of the roof. Through the window I saw Narcissa Malfoy giver her son a kiss on the cheek, as if to congratulate him on something. Just then I decided I wanted to be a little farther closer, like Harry. So I hoisted my self up higher, but as I was doing so I placed my foot on a loose tile, causing it to slide down the roof and fall off, to the ground, where it smashed into smitherines.

The four of us had seconds to look worriedly at each other, and hide ourselves from plain view as I noticed one of the death eaters, Fenir Greyback, was turning around to face the window. Because the roof wasn't flat we were able to hide ourselves on the other side of it, by tucking ourselves into small balls. I could actually feel Fenir Greybacks cruel gaze searching for whatever it was that made the sound. Five seconds later I felt the tense feeling drop and the sound of a curtain being drawn.

We all pulled ourselves back up ontop off the roof to see that indeed a curtain had been drawn.

'Damn it' I whispered angrily to myself as I face-palmed my forehead.

'Come on guys, let's go back' Hermione stated with authority. The others climbed down carefully, Ron helping 'Mione of corse. Leaving just me on the rooftop.

'Reckon I can slide down?' I said, getting excited, literally bouncing up and down from where I sat.

'NO' Harry, Ron and Hermione pratically almost shouted.

'Fun Killers' I retorted with a pout on my face, but got down in a sensible way.

From there we made our way back to Molly and Ginny Weasly who had just exited from Weasley's Wizard Weazes.

'Oh there you four are,' she cried. 'Come on, let's get home and have some dinner. Fred and George are joining us later.'

The rest of the evening was spent having fun with the twins. As usual Molly cooked a wonderful but large dinner, demanding that Harry and I eat more than the others. Once again saying, we were both skin and bones. Over the dinner table, I could see Ginny and Harry giving each other flirty looks.

I KNEW IT.

I knew they liked each other. I cheered inside my head. Once the feast was over I became exhausted very quickly, so I bid my goodnight to everyone and went to my bed in Ginny's room. As I was falling asleep, I realised I was going home tomorrow. For you see, to me my home was Hogwarts.

* * *

**Draco was in this one :D  
Hope you liked it... so Review **

**Oh, I'm only going to be updating weekly now. I thought you all deserved to have some Draco before, I started.  
Love Maddie xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer****: I do not in anyway own the Harry Potter Characters, except for Holly Potter :)  
Those rights go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Home Sweet Home

The only time I ever wake up early is when I'm excited, and I was definitely excited to go back to Hogwarts. As soon as my eyes opened, a wide smile spread across my face and I sprung up from within the warm layers of blanket I'd been lying in, wanting to share my excitement with someone.

But looking around the room I saw that Hermione and Ginny were still blissfully asleep. So I did the nice thing and left them...

Nah who am I kidding, when am I nice? Muhahaha

With only one thought in mind; to get Hermione and Ginny up, I ran over to their beds and started jumping on them, with both the girls still inside their beds, whilst screaming.

For this evil act, I received exactly the reaction I had hoped to achieve. Ginny spang straight up, knocking her forehead into my knee, and 'Mione tumbled from her bed, but unfortunately became tangled up in her covers so she ended up half of her sprawled out onto the floor and half of her still in bed.

I burst out laughing, still stood up on 'Miones bed. It was the funniest sight I had ever seen, she looked like a fish out of water, flopping around trying to get out of the covers and soon, Ginny who had been rubbing her head began to join me in laughing.

All of a sudden 'Mione, her face bright red from both anger and hanging upside down, directed all of her anger at me, kicking me off the bed making me face-plant straight onto the floor.

'Ooooowwwwwwww' I whined. 'What was that for?'

'Karma's a Bitch' She smirked satisifyingly(sp?)

'Thats my line! Get your own'

'Nope'

'Yes'

'Nope' She popped the 'p'

I narowed my eyes at her and in retaliation I leaned over to her upside down figure and pulled on the blankets, resulting in the bottom half of Hermione to come toppling down ontop of her. Ginny in the background was now laughing hysterically, curled up in a ball and clutching her stomach.

My lips twitched into a smile, and then a laugh came, along with 'Miones. Soon we were all laughing hysterically, not noticing that we were waking up the entire house.

So when Ron came barging through the door to tell us to 'knock it off' and 'shut the hell up', it came as a bit of a shock. But before he could fully murder us for waking him up, Mrs Weasely came to save the day, telling us it was time to get up.

* * *

Now on the train on the way to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sat in a compartement. Outside Ginny and Dean Thomas were talking, untill Luna came along and asked them something before walking away. Harry who had been glaring at Dean turned back around to face us, diving into once again the topic of Draco Malfoy.

'So what was Draco doing, with that weird looking cabinet? And who were all those people?'

Me, being a smartass decided to answer.

'Well to answer your first question, Draco was definetely feeling that cabinet up. And your second answer, well I'm not certain but I'm pretty sure they were Death Eaters.' I ended my answer sarcastically.

Harry gave me a pointed look, Mione who had been reading a book gave me an exasperated look, whilst Ronnikins looked as if he was stifiling a laugh.

'Don't you see it was a ceremony. An initiation' Harry further argued.

'Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this' Mione spoke up.

'Its happened he's one of them' Harry inisited. Oh dear Lord! For Merlins sake.

Ron looked slightly baffled now. 'One of what?' Oh poor Ronnikins. Not the quickest wand in the class.

Hermione turned to face him. 'Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater.'

I snorted. If hearing it in my mind was funny, then hearing it be said out loud was hilariously ridiculous.

Ron also seemed to find this funny since he scoffed. 'You're joking? What would you know who, want with a sod like Malfoy?'

Harry raised an eyebrow in response. 'What was he doing in Borkin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?'

'It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke.' Ron retorted.

'Either that or Pug-faced Parkinson has put him off the female species entirely' I chipped in.

My twin seemed to be getting annoyed, moving his hands around he said. 'Look his father is a Death Eater! It only makes sense.'

I just looked at him, like yeah, and?

'Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes.' Harry tried to get at least one us on his side. Yep, he's desperate.

Hermione immedietly defended herself. 'I told you, I don't know what I saw.'

My twin turned to look at each of us separately for a second, before standing up rifiling through his things. 'I need some air' he stated, before grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, and rushing through the door.

I sighed. 'That kid gets stranger every day. I have no idea how we're related.'

Ron and Hermione just looked at me in disbelief.

'You can't seriously say that. Next to you a mental patient would look normal.' Ron said.

I opened my mouth to say something in my defense, then shut it. I then repeated this action before coming to the conclusion of not letting him see my reaction.

'Well I guess thats good for the mental patient wanting to get out then, isn't it?' I voiced, before turning to Hermione.

'So 'Mione, since seeing you I haven't actually asked about your summer yet. So how was it?' I changed the conversation.

'Oh it was great.' She cried excitedly. 'I went to the Library and I got out this amazing book...'

Damn, I'd set her off. At least we'll know when she finishes, we'll be at Hogwarts. So I just zoned her out, knodding my head at accasional intervals and looked out the  
window.

Like 10 hours later, okay I'm exaggerating a bit, probably around 3 hours later, the train began to slow down in pace with Hermione's finishing speech. And I rushed to the bathroom to get out school robes on.

On the way, I stopped to say hello to a few friends such as Seamus Finnagin. After that I realised I really needed to go to the toilet so I began to sprint down the train hallways.

Yes! I could see the bathroom iin sight, when it was suddenly blocked by a tall figure. I didn't have enough time to stop so I ended up crashing into them,

which made us both fall to the floor on impact.

I lay on the floor for a minute struggling to catch my breath. Wow these train floors are suprisingly comfortable. Lying my head back down on the floor, I just lay there for  
a minute wanting to stay there, when a voice broke the silence.

'Mind getting off me Potter? Told you in year 1, you'd end up falling for my charm.'

Oh no! I hadn't been lying on who I thought it was had I? I looked up and saw, yes Malfoy. Embrrassing much?

Looking up, had caused our faces to grow closer, together, and now we were so close that our noses were practically touching and our panting breaths mingling together. I could literally count every single eyelash on his eyelids. I saw that Malfoy gaze seemed to be centered elsewhere. On my lips, and I struggled to not look at his. My breathing began to increase and...

No this is Malfoy remember, I mentally screamed. I scrambled to get to my feet, but to do so I had to push myself off of him. And let me tell you he had a great body, that made me want to just flop onto him over and over again. I probably looked like a deer in headlights, as I hastily made an exit into the ladies toilets leaving Malfoy  
on the floor.

Looking in the mirror I saw myself, brown hair a mess, eyes wide and my breathing hard at what had just happened. I smoothed down my hair quickly got changed. I took a deep breath and prayed that Malfoy had gone, before opening the door. Luckily for me he had gone and I rushed back to my friends, incase he came back.

I met up with Hermione and Ron as they came out of the compartment, and Hermione began to question where Harry had gone but Ron assured her that he had probably already got off the train and was on the platform. So following Rons lead we descended from the train.

* * *

Getting off the carriages, we were stopped by the oldy nutty caretaker Mr. Filch. His cat Mrs. Norris sta faithfully at his side hissing at anyone who walked by. I swear Mrs Norris is the only female thing in his life. I started wondering if Mr Filch had ever had a relationship with an actual human female.

Huh? Who would ever want to date him. I mean Mr Filch and Mrs Norris come as a package and she kinda scares people off. I was brought out of my deep thoughts by the sounds of my bestfriends arguing.

'Of corse it's not a spell. That's just absurd Ron.' Hermione argued.

'Well you never know. Maybe we're all just saying it wrong.' Ron retorted.

'No, I don't think so!'

'Well I do.'

'Guys, what in the name of Merlin are you going on about?' I jumped in.

'Ron thinks, that maybe we're saying the word 'Abra-cadbra' wrong, and that it is actually a spell for something.' Mione scoffed.

I snorted. 'Yeah and Sooty's spell, 'Izzy wizzy lets get busy' also exists'

'You never know' Ronnikins cried.

'No I do know. I am Holly Potter and I know everything.'

'No you don't' Ron laughed.

'Yes I do'

'Nuh uh'

'Uh huh'

'Nope'

'Yep'

'Nooooooooo'

'Ye-'

I was cut off by Filch's old haggard voice, that sounded like sand paper rubbing together. 'Would you lot hurry up. I have a lot of people to get through.'

'Excuse me, but we're having a very important discussion here' I replied rudely, not hearing that he actually gave us the 'okay' to go inside Hogwarts.

'What did you say to me? I should have you put in detention.' Came his slow, gruff reply.

'Are you deaf?' I replied and began to raise my voice till I was shouting. 'I said that we were in the middle-' I began when Hermione interupted me.

'Sorry Filch, it won't happen again. Come on Holly.' Mione pinched my arm and pretty much dragged me away into the castle.

'Ouch. Why'd you pinch me?' I frowned.

'You can't act like that towards a member of staff.'

I rolled my eyes. 'It's only Filch.' Hermione just huffed and stalked towards the Gryffindor table.

I however made my way over to the Slytherin table. Did I forget to mention I was in Slytherin? Oh, my bad. I sat down near the end of the table next to Daphne Greengrass. She wasn't that bad when you get to know her properly. Scouts honour.

Beginning eating, I idled in small gossip and chit-chat with her about her summer. It was then that Malfoy strolled into the castle, taking a seat by himself and staring off into space.

Awwwww shit. I forgot I had to patrol with Malfoy tonight., as we were the Slytherin Prefects. Wooo! Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Hey Guys...**

**It was my birthday yesterday, so I wrote this but unfortunately couldn't post it till today.**

**Just want to say thankyou to ****Tothepottercave****, ****chocolateKATE****, ****Alice2Epic****, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**** for reviewing. **

**And to **** xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, ****EverRose808****, ****QueenofSiam101****, ****klaineandtivalvr****, ****Purp1eLady****,  . ****, ****Kairi14ole****, ****BeLLe ELLe PoTTe****r and ****Tothepottercave**** for following and/or favoriting.**

**chocolateKATE**** and ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****: Don't worry I have a few of my own idea's so I won't be relying to much on the movie. **

**Please Review, it makes me MUCHOS HAPPY and helps give me motivation to write faster :) **

**Love, Maddie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 In a Blonde Trance

**Disclaimer****: I do not in anyway own the Harry Potter Characters, except for Holly Potter :)  
Those rights go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 6 -Blonde Trance

'Oohhh I feel sick,' I moaned, sprawled out on the Slytherin Common Room couch before patrol.

'Yeah well you shouldn't have had so many chocolate eclairs" Laughed Blaise Zabini as he strolled into the common room with none other then Draco Malfoy.

I looked away, feeling embarrassed about the moment we'd had on the train, and focused my attention on the male next to him.

Blaise and I had a funny relationship. If Ferret-Face and I weren't enemies then Zabini and I probably would have been besties. We got on well, and liked to banter with each other, whereas other people would take our comments offensively.

'Yeah well now I feel ill' I frowned. Blaise just raised an eyebrow at me. As I stared back at him, his face finally changed in understanding.

'OH HELL NO' he shouted at me backing away to the boys stairwell.

'Pweeaaaaassseee' I pleaded.

'I am not singing Soft Kitty to you'

'Pweeaaaaasseeee! Pweeeaaaseeeee. Pwweeaaaaaase Blaise'

'Ugh fine!' he huffed.

Yay I win. Another score for the Hollster. He sulked his way over to the couch almost sitting on me in the process. Blaise then continued to cough, delaying the song so I kicked him.

'Soft kitty, warm kitty -'

'NO!' You have to rub back' I pouted, giving him the puppy dog look.

Blaise sighed but his lips twitched in amusement. He then went on to rub my back as I snuggled into the couch.

'Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur.' He sung.

I couldn't help it, a giggle escaped my lips. 'Yay, I feel so much happier now. Okay Ferret lets go do patrol.'

I jumped up and strolled over to Malfoy who's face just looked like he's witnessed something life changing.

'Close your mouth Malfoy it's not attractive'

His infamous stalk returned to his face as he turned to face me. 'You think I'm attractive anyway Potter. I know that from your reaction on the train'

I rolled my eyes. 'How would you know Malfoy you had your eyes glued to my lips the whole time.' I smiled innocently. 'Now shut up, and lets go patrol yeah?'

With that being said I turned around and stalked out the Slytherin common room, only turning round to make sure Malfoy was following me.

* * *

Half-way into our patrol and nobody had said anything. The atmosphere was just getting more awkward by the minute and I was dying to do an 'awkward turtle moment.'

I sneaked a sideways glance at Malfoy's beautiful face out the corner of my eye, and saw him staring off into space, with a frown on his face. What the hell is he thinking about so deeply? Okay I've had enough of this.

'Yo Malfoy. With that constipated deep frown on your face, anyone'd think youre trying to plan to murder someone.' I snickered.

Malfoys face however became blank and he faced me extremely slowly. It was like his face had become even paler, if that was somehow possible. His eyes were fierce and cold, as he contined to snarl at me.

Then all of a sudden Draco began to advance towards me, and my brain was just screaming DANGER. Aha like the song, 'Danger, Danger, HIGH VOLTAGE.'

I froze as Draco roughly pushed me up against the wall. Knotting his hands in my hair he leaned closer, untill he was only a hairs breath away. Electric shocks were setting off an electric current that ran through the enitre courseof my body. His eyes searched mine, looking for something. What it was I wasn't sure.

'What do you know?' He demanded.

'What are you talking about?' I whispered. Draco pressed harder on my arms causing me to whimper. 'I don't know anything I swear.'

His eyes seemed to lose a little bit of their coldness as he obviously saw that I was telling the truth. However we heard someone walking through the corridors and by the sound of the high-clacking heels, it was Mcgonagall.

We wouldn't have enough time to unwind out of this position, at the rate the heels were clacking at. And from the sound of it so did Malfoy.

As Mcgonagall's heels rounded the corner, Malfoy pressed himself further into me, letting the shadows conceal us from light. This resulted in even more electric currents being set off, and I began to wonder if Draco could feel them to. Draco's head was next to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck, which made my breath quicken.

I tried to escape by pressing myself further into the wall, wishing this feeling would diseppear(sp?) but no such luck. Damn. Draco obviously realised that I was trying to get away, and leaned back a little so that he could look at my face.

Our chests were squashed together so tight I could feel his heartbeat. His nose was touching the tip  
of mine, and his breath was fanning my face. The world seemed to melt away, and I seemed to be stuck in this moment.

We stayed in this position long after Mgonigal(sp?) had click-clacked away down the hallway, not that we noticed. It was then I noticed that Draco's gaze was yet again shifting towards my lips.

And I gave up struggling, I tilted my face up a little, making our noses rub together a little. Just as his lips ghosted over mine, I pulled away and looked to the side breaking out of the trance that I had been in.

However it looked like I was the only one who had broken out of this trance as Draco continued to lean down to my neck and brush his nose down the length of it, making it tingle. I sighed in response, this felt so good.

NO! I had to stop this. This was not me. I would never, ever be caught kissing some guy I didn't like. Nope. Nuh uh! No sir-ee not me.

At this point I just wanted to go to bed, and forget this whole incident.

'Malfoy' I spoke breaking the silence. The only reply I got was a small moan and another round of him travelling his nose up and down my neck. I moaned in both protest and pleasure. Then thank Merlin I finally found my will-power.

'Get off me.' I shouted and shoved him, so that he stumbled backwards, blinking like he had just woke up.

I coughed, righting my uniform that had gone esque, from our entangled position. 'Well I'm just gonna go. Yeah, see ya?'

With that being said and done, I raced back to the Slytherin Common room, where I then bolted up the stairs, and crashed my way into my shared room, sliding down and leaning on the back of the door, breathing heavily.

What the hell is wrong with me? I refuse to be like all those other girls who like Draco Malfoy. He is a playboy! Oh Merlin... I think I'm just going to go to bed. As I picked myself up off the floor, a light switched on.

'What's wrong with you Pot-rot. Theres no need to make such a noise and disturb my beauty sleep' Pugfaced Parkinson sneered.

'Whats wrong with me? Well I just saw the rest the rest of your family, and I understand why you need to TRY to get your beauty sleep.' I retorted.

Pansy's face screwed up into a red ball and she curled back under her covers muttering to herself. I smiled to myself in triumph, as I got ready for bed. I then jumped straight in, only then realising how tried I was. I decided to just leave what had happened and carry on with my life. I snuggled down under my covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey Guys,  
Sorry I didn't post on Saturday my grandparents came down and I only see them like twice a year. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed... **

**And to**** xXmusiclover15Xx****, ****silverfox113****, ****missEMbear****,**** rdfitzy1996****, ****ChelseyJ****, ****ryouXichogo lover**** and ****bluehead blondie**** for following and/or favoriting. **

**Please REVIEW and FOLLOW, makes me Muchos Happy :) **

**Love, Maddie xxx**


End file.
